ShortLived
by Kaption
Summary: Tai Kamiya, Ambassador to the Digital World in 2027, in the middle of a crisis in his life is forced to lead an army of Digidestined and their Digimon against an Old Enemy who's stronger than ever. Can he and the rest of the original Digidestined prevail?


-

_A/N: First off, this is my first fiction in over a year. Even more so, this is my first Digimon fan fiction. So, please, I'm accepting any form of critique. Be it constructive or tasteful flames, I'll take it. Thanks.  
Disclaimer: Anyways, I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. Toei, Bandai, Saban, and whoever else owns the rights to Digimon does. Lastly, this chapter is actually more of a launch for the story than anything. Yeah.  
_

-----------------------------  
"**Short-Lived Peace, Part I."**  
_  
-.-Prologue- . -  
  
I've waited all these years. Biding my time; little by little I've regained my strength. I sat here, hoping that there was still some hatred, fear, doubt left in these humans known as "Digidestined". Just enough for me to live once again. Fortunately, there was, and plenty of it. Soon, soon I shall extract my revenge on these "DigiDestined" fools and their Digimon slaves. I shall once again strike fear into these fools' hearts. Soon, both "Digital" and "Real" world alike shall quake in fear of me... Soon... _  
-.July 4th, 2027.-  
  
"Brrzzzt!"

"Crap I'm late! Hurry up, Agumon!" yelled Tai Kamiya, Ambassador to the Digital World, as he quickly changed into his business suit and grabbed his suitcase. Exiting his small hotel room he sprinted down the three flights of stairs and headed towards his car. He was late, the first meeting between the United Nations and the four Guardian Digimon, and he was late! How could _he_, of all people, be late to such an important event?! Reaching for his keys he went numb, "I forgot my keys!! Damn it!" Turning back to run back up he saw his orange Digmon partner and friend smirking at him. "Hey, Mr. Ambassador, looking for these?" snickered Agumon holding up a pair of keys in his claws. Annoyed, Tai grabbed the keys and got into his car.  
  
Looking up through the windows of his car he couldn't believe how tall some of the skyscrapers in New York City were. In all his life, he'd never expect to be in one of the busiest cities in the world. More importantly, he never expected he'd be here as a politician! Though, this wasn't all on his mind. Since he woke up that morning he couldn't help to think he was forgetting about something very important. "Tai, Tai! Turn here, turn here we're going to miss our turn, Tai!" yelled Agumon grabbing the wheel and turning it left. "Huh, what're you doing, Agumon?!" blinked Tai as he snapped out of his daydream. Regaining control of the wheel he looked to his partner and gave a light laugh. "Sorry about that, haven't quite adjusted to driving on the other side of the road too well." Agumon just looked at him and shook his head. Even, after all the years the two knew each other, he hadn't changed much. Tai was still his goofy self even after going through a divorce not two months ago. "Good for him..." Agumon thought silently and they sped along the New York City streets.

Suddenly the car halted and Tai exclaimed, "We're here! Hurry up we've got less than 10 minutes to get inside." With that both Agumon and Tai grabbed their suitcase and bolted towards the door of the huge building. Inside they were greeted by press and paparazzi. Ignoring them they made their way to the main room and took their seats in front of four statuesque Digimon. The guardian of the North, Ebonwumon, the guardian of the south, Zhugioumon, the guardian of the west, Baihumon, and the guardian of the south, Azulongmon. Then, as if on cue, Tai spoke up, "Thank you leaders of Man and Digimon alike for hearing us out today, July 4th, 2027. We hope that today we make the bond between Digimon and man official. We hope that this peace between the Digital and Real world will last forever, and that is why we are here today. Are we not? To ensure that peace does last in both the Digital World and the Real World. So, today we ask you, Leaders of Man, and you Leaders of Digimon. Will you allow it?"  
  
Cheers and applause erupted as Tai ended his speech. Agumon looked up at Tai and smirked at seeing his proud smile as he took in the cheers from the leaders of foreign nations. Busy feeling proud of himself Tai barely noticed the President of the United States' comment on how well he had handled himself for his first time at the U.N.  
  
Later, as he made his way through the flurry of camera flashes out of the building he suddenly remembered that today was the set date for the custody battle for his son. "Ooh no...How could I have forgotten?" Reality sunk in even harder as he remembered that not only had he lost his wife, but he could also be losing his son as well.

That night Tai couldn't sleep a wink. He kept thinking about his son, the light of his life. He knew what he did today was more important in the big picture, but he just couldn't shake the thought of maybe never seeing his son again. "Why, why did the hearing have to be today of all days? Today was supposed to be happy...Damn it. Agumon! I've got to go." Tai suddenly spoke out. Agumon still half-asleep just looked at him in utter confusion, "Where are you going, Tai? Our check-out isn't until tomorrow night. Tai, I know you miss your son and all, but you'll see him again. I'm sure of it. So please don't stress yourself out too much. It's not like you. Trust me, the judge can't possibly put any blame on your for not being at the hearing. I mean, this was important!" Tai just looked at him. "I guess you're right. Still, first thing tomorrow morning we're going back to Japan, okay?" Agumon just nodded and drifted back to sleep.

By the time Agumon had woken up the next morning everything was packed and Tai was on the phone with the Airport reserving two seats for Japan. Making their way to the airport Agumon looked up at Tai and couldn't help feeling sad himself. He had never seen Tai so solemn, not even all those times in the Digital World when he was beating himself up a simple punch from Matt would usually snap him out of it. Though, for this certain subject he doubted it would help much, if at all. Tai's mind was a jumble of thoughts from his past, every good and bad memory he ever had was replaying itself in his mind. Mostly the bad. The guilt he felt after forcing Agumon to digivolve into SkullGreymon. The guilt he felt after his return from the Real world to the Digital World and hearing that everyone had split up looking for him. The rejection he felt from Sora after that incident that Christmas and losing his chance with the only girl he ever truly, truly loved. The false happiness he felt when he first married his wife. It didn't last. Then he remembered the happiness he felt when his son was born. Watching him grow and staying together in that loveless marriage for his sake. The pride he felt watching him get MVP in his junior soccer league.

On the plane it wasn't much different. Though, he hadn't shut out the hope he had that he might be able to see his son again. That the judge might understand the situation he had been in, even if his son wasn't allowed to live with him that he might be able to at least see him. After touching down at Tokyo airport Tai quickly got out of his car and headed for his apartment with Agumon following suite. "Please, ooh please let her listen to me..." whispered Tai as he hailed a Taxi. At reaching the apartment complex he paid the fare and headed up the flight of stairs. "Tai wait!" yelled Agumon as he ran as fast as his orange legs would allow. Tai wasn't listening, he was hoping his wife would be there and maybe she'd listen to reason. As he opened the door and stepped in his heart sank. Upon the coffee table was a note from her.  
  
_Dear, Tai  
_

_I'm sorry, but since you weren't there for our son's custody hearing I have no choice but to make sure you don't see him. You and I both know your line of work is too dangerous for him to live a safe life. I mean, you deal with monsters for goodness sake! I mean, I accepted both your Agumon and our son's Koromon, right? I thought they'd be fun to have around, you know as pets. But with you working all the time in that "Digital World" you rarely spend any time with us here in the "Real World". Plus, I've seen most of the "Digimon", as you refer to them, and most of them seem too dangerous to be around. How could anyone live with those things? I mean, Tokyo's becoming infested with them. So, our son and I are moving out to the country. I'm not telling you where. I'm sorry, but that's the way it's got to be. If you really love him, you'll understand..._

The rest was a smudged. Rendering it unreadable, but Tai got the message. He'd never see his son again. He crumpled the message in his hand and just stood there. Trying to comprehend what he had just read. As Agumon came in through the door he looked up at Tai and then at his hand and knew what had happened. It was inevitable. His wife had never liked Tai's line of work, or Digimon for that matter. She put up with them for the sake of seeming normal to the neighbors. "Tai..." Agumon said as he reached up to his friend. And Tai just collapsed onto Agumon's shoulder and cried. Silently, he cursed himself for letting this happen.   
  
Meanwhile, in the Digital World. A dark figure sitting in a black throne surrounded by bats looks up at the pitch black Digital Sky and laughs. "Perfect, the seed has been planted. Soon the world shall be mine. My perfect Digimon world will become a reality. And the irony of it all is it's all thanks to the man who had foiled me years ago. Now, go forth my Digital slaves...Claim the world of man for the Digimon."   
  
End Part I.

------


End file.
